sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Chronić marzenia mamy! Nowy atak obu Czarodziejek z Księżyca
Chronić marzenia mamy! Nowy atak obu Czarodziejek z Księżyca (jap. 守れ母の夢! Wムーンの新必殺技 Mamore haha no yume! Daburu Mūn no shin hissatsu waza) – 3 (130) odcinek czwartej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 18 marca 1995 roku. Opis odcinka Chibiusa znowu śni o pegazie, który zapewnia ją, że może go wezwać zawsze, gdy będzie potrzebowała pomocy. Prosi ją też o pośpiech, żeby ciemność nie pokryła kryształowego lasu, po czym znika... Następnie widzimy Usagi wpadającą z impetem do domu, która wyczuwając zapach swojego ulubionego ciasta, od razu kieruje się do kuchni. Okazuje się jednak, że po cieście pozostało już tylko wspomnienie... Zostało bowiem zjedzone przez Shingo i Chibiusę, którzy dostali je w nagrodę za perfekcyjnie napisany sprawdzian z matematyki. Niepocieszona takim faworyzowaniem młodszej "kuzynki" Usagi wybiega rozżalona z domu – mimo niesprzyjającej aury. Następnie spotyka się z przyjaciółkami w kawiarni, gdzie żali się im, że Chibiusa jest ciągle lepiej traktowana przez mamę. Dziewczyny jednak bagatelizują problem, a Ami daje Usagi nieco do myślenia... W tym samym czasie w zwariowanym cyrku Amazońskie Trio poszukuje kolejnej ofiary. Biorąc pod uwagę niepowodzenia Tygrysiego Oka, następnym celem ataku zajmuje się Jastrzębie Oko. Po przejrzeniu zdjęć wybiera... matkę Usagi. Zbliża się wieczór, a Usagi wciąż nie wraca. Chibiusę zaczynają gryźć wyrzuty sumienia. Postanawia poszukać mamy Ikuko i nakrywa ją na porządkowaniu starych zdjęć rodzinnych. Kobieta pociesza Chibiusę i radzi jej przeprosić Usagi zaraz po jej powrocie do domu. A w ramach przeprosin postanawiają przygotować jeszcze raz jej ulubione ciasto... Tymczasem Usagi, dzięki rozmowie z przyjaciółkami, także postanawia przeprosić Chibiusę za swoje zachowanie. Jednak, podczas gdy Ikuko i dziewczynka wracają z zakupów, swoje niecne zamiary zaczyna urzeczywistniać Jastrzębie Oko. Wykorzystuje starą sztuczkę z poszukiwaniem zaginionej matki, którą ma mu niby przypominać Ikuko. Jednocześnie pozbywa się Chibiusy stwierdzając, że od dawna nic nie jadł. Dziewczynka biegnie zatem coś kupić. Po drodze spotyka jednak Usagi i obie są świadkami najpierw namolnego zalecania się Jastrzębiego Oka, a potem jego ataku. Oczywiście tak tego zostawić nie mogą, więc przemieniają się i stają do walki. Mężczyzna jednak wzywa swojego sługę – tym razem jest to Do Kanko. Z opresji Usagi i Chibusę ratuje Sailor Venus, która odciąga je swoim łańcuchem poza pole rażenia. Wraz z nią przybywają oczywiście pozostałe czarodziejki. Do Kanko znowu zaczyna strzelać, ale ku jej zaskoczeniu dziewczyny i Tuxedo Mask (który również włączył się do walki) nie chcą dać się trafić. Tymczasem Jastrzębie Oko przymierza się do zajrzenia w Lustro Marzeń mamy Ikuko. Uniemożliwia mu to jednak Sailor Chibi Moon, która używa swojego ataku Pink Sugar Heart Attack. Gdy zirytowany wróg zamierza ją zaatakować, Sailor Moon odpycha go i próbuje unieszkodliwić atakiem Moon Spiral Heart Attack. Ku jej przerażeniu Jastrzębie Oko odpiera cios i oddaje jej go z nawiązką. A pozostałe czarodziejki stoją za długo nieruchomo i w końcu obrywają z armaty... Po stwierdzeniu, że w marzeniach Ikuko pegaza nie ma, Jastrzębie Oko każe lemurowi zabić wszystkich obecnych. Wtedy Chibiusa przypomina sobie słowa pegaza i prosi go, by dał jej siłę, która pozwoli ochronić jej przyjaciół. Pegaz oczywiście życzenie spełnia i daje obu czarodziejkom księżyca nowe broszki powodujące przemianę bohaterek w Super czarodziejki. Oprócz tego Usagi dostaje Kaleido Moon Scope, a Chibiusa kryształowy dzwonek umożliwiający wezwanie pegaza w razie potrzeby. Oczywiście mała czarodziejka niezwłocznie z niego korzysta, a pojawiający się jednorożec daje Sailor Moon moc, która umożliwia jej zniszczenie lemura. Jastrzębie Oko oczywiście ucieka... W następnej scenie widzimy wszystkich bohaterów zajadających się ciastem mamy Ikuko. W powietrzu wisi nowa kłótnia pomiędzy Usagi i Chibiusą, jednak mama Ikuko skutecznie sobie z tym radzi. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon – Kae Araki * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Ikuko Tsukino – Sanae Takagi * Shingo Tsukino – Chiyoko Kawashima * Zirconia – Hisako Kyōda * Tygrysie Oko – Ryōtarō Okiayu * Jastrzębie Oko - Toshio Furukawa * Rybie Oko – Akira Ishida * Do Kanko – Akiko Hiramatsu Galeria Zapowiedź odc130.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep130 1.jpg Ep130 2.jpg Ep130 3.jpg Ep130 4.jpg Ep130 5.jpg Ep130 6.jpg Ep130 7.jpg Ep130 8.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka Polsatu to Marzenia mamy. en:Protect a Mother's Dream! The New Attack for Double Moon de:Neue Kräfte für Sailor Moon Kategoria:Odcinki czwartej serii